Adventure Ascend
by Octoparty
Summary: Two best friends discover an actual version of Sburb. This is based on an RP. Rated T for language and suggestive material.


A long haired boy sits on a bed watching his friend play Pokémon. Today is not even close to his friend's birthday, and his friend is terribly frustrated. He looks over at his friend. "Sid, why you be frustrated?"

Said friend finally looks up from her poor excuse for a phone and saves for the thousandth time. "My team is taking for-fucking-ever to level up decently."

The young man coughs from him being sick, and looks at his bro. "This is why we raise Pokémon in a balance manner"

"I have no idea how to train with balance. I train so fucking clumsy that my starter is at level 52 and my other team members are at 35-40" She sighs and shuts down the game for now, and scrolls through her fanfiction feed. He looks at her reading.

"Do I need to leave so you can take care of something?"

Sidni thumps his forehead lightly, taking pity on him due to his illness, "Look who's talking. I can read the most smuttiest smut that ever smutted without any expression on my face or any body movement. And who told me that they overcame one of the male stereotypes?"

He rolls his eyes dramatically

"That's my little drama queen," With that, she logs into tumblr for some good cure of the illness

"Jegus Christ this better not be anything NSFW, I've got enough to take care if right now

Sidni laughs and checks her inbox. She's intrigued by a link labeled 'Sburb'. "Dude." She lightly smacks Will's arm and shoves her phone to him

Will laughs and says "Ok send me that link, I wanna check this out."

Sidni makes sure to copy and paste the link into the messenger without screwing it up.

Will clicks the link on his phone and the download immediately begins

Sidni's does the same and her eyes become as wide. "You think it's legit?"

Will laughs, "Probably not, but let's go for broke."

Sidni starts to hum End of the World by R.E.M. The download on her phone gives a light tone to signal that it is finished, and a green house appears on her screen.

The same thing happens on Will's phone as he looks at Sidni's. "Seeing as my phone is a lot more powerful than yours, I should probably be the server player"

"Obviously, an iPhone 3G is no where close able to handle that shit." The minute she looked back up to her friend, she realizes that she was in her room. She is confused for a moment, then opens her pesterchum on her laptop.

**generousTorture began pestering chaoticGaurdian**

**GT: ^^hat just happened **

**CG: no idea, all I know is I'm back in my room, let's just make the server/client connection**

**GT: ok ho^^ do I do that**

**CG: well it you need a client domain, or in other words some sort of account**

**GT: oh ok one sec**

Sidni scanned over the screen and fiddled with the account options. After a few minutes, she found success.

**GT: success!**

**CG: awesome, ok what's the name I should search for?**

**GT: 42Virgins**

**CG: -_-**

CG: alright found it, sending you a connection request, I'm my chum handle

Sidni eagerly links her account to her bro's as she types avidly on the laptop

GT: so does that mean that shits gonna go do^^n ^^ith our houses?

CG: apparently, ok I'm seeing you on my screen... describe what you're doing right now

Sidni walks around, with her phone in hand, and gazes lovingly at her throwing knife collection.

**GT: Sheldon is so pretty **

**CG: wtf that's actually you, ok imma set this thing down in your room tell me what it is**

**GT: ok**

**Sidni looks up from her phone to see a familiar machine being plopped down next to her large book collection. **

**GT: it's the alchemiter! a^^esome! **

**CG: holy crap it's the real thing, ok one sec I'm gonna deploy this crap in a more sensible location, where's a wide open space that I can deploy everything?**

**GT: let me move the aisles in my studio.**

**CG: no time, I'm gonna move everything myself**

**CG: we don't know how much time you have before the meteor hits**

Will proceeds to deploy the cruxtruder, totem lathe, and pre- punched card and redeploys the alchimeter to the studio room

Sidni put the phone in her back right pocket and headed down the stairs to her painting studio.

Will opens the cruxtruder

**CG: sid, prototype something**

Sidni went to her room and back to the studio. "I love you Roosevelt, we'll get through this together ok?" She kissed the top of her tiny teddy bears head and placed him in the kernelsprite.

Sidni jogs back to her room and grabbed her favorite throwing knife , then to the snack basket to get the KitKat mini's plastic package. She comes back and waves the two in the air for Will to see.

Sidni places the two items onto the stage and starts the machine. After a white light illuminates the studio, the blonde cheers, grabs her new and improved knife and opens the lid of the handle, small KitKat bits fall out of the container handle.

**GT: infinite kitkat blade of death! c:**

**CG: you just wasted 5 of our 20 build grist so you could make an infinite kitkat knife, that's awesome**

**GT: ho^^ do I get a fetch modus and strife specibus? Is there an option for that in the grist menu?**

**CG: if you look at the interface then there's a menu for you to assign them, also select the software upgrade option, idk what it'll do for you but my phone has a holographic projection layout now and it's hella**

Sidni decided to follow in her bro's footsteps and got the holographic projection. She then assigned her fetch modus to wallet and placed Sheldon into the strife specibus.

"Welcome back ol' buddy!"

**CG: alright, I'm gonna go grab my machete and assign it**

**CG: ok that's done, alright you enter, I'm gonna figure out how to get my roulette fetch modus in here**

Will sets the entry totem next to Sidni.

Sidni takes a deep breath and enters the game.

**CG: alright the imps are already starting to climb up to your house**

**GT: I can see that.**

The floor to ceiling windows of the studio displayed black creatures that had an arm, leg and ears that resembled her childhood teddy bear. Sidni bounced out the house, her throwing knives in their holsters of her belt, and started assassinating the imps.

After what seemed to be 20 minutes, Sidni ran to her room to get her headphone-mic combo and hurried back to the studio. A few seconds later, she successfully prototyped her phone and combo.

She put them on and headed back out of her house

**CG: you're really taking care of business out there, I'm trying to set up a server player and I think I've got someone**

**GT: ^^ell the imps's guts are stuffing do its not so hard. ^^ho is it**

**CG: Her name is haley and she's a really good friend of mine. I'm not quite sure what I'll prototype**

**GT: don't prototype anything stupid**

**CG: I've been building up as you've been getting grist, we don't have much of a holding size but you've climbed a few rungs so it's gone up a little**

**GT: thanks bro c:**

**CG: no problem**

**generousTorture ceased pestering chaoticGaurdian**

========end of act 1=======================


End file.
